


I'm Meaner Then My Demons

by Jack_Fr0st



Category: Demons And Shizz
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Self harm in a way i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Fr0st/pseuds/Jack_Fr0st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow i didn't know anyone would be able to find this but i guess someone did stumble upon this shitty weird book and like it so this is for you</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Takashi Pov: Date: 1800's Age: 17 (flashy backy dream)  
" What are you?! You're not my son!" My mother yelled and pushed me back against the stone wall and into two strong mens hands as they held me tight against the wall.

"he's got the mark"

"he's an abomination, a filthy demon." The comments were coming from my mom and dad who were standing in front staring at me with sadness and disgust in their faces.

"Please mom, i'm still you're son!"I tried to plead and reach out to my mom but she only looked away "Dad please!" i looked at my father as tears streamed out of my ruby red eyes.

"You're not my son anymore......you have the mark! You're a fithly demon!" Dad glared at me and held my mother closer to his chest as she cried. "how could you do this to us!"

"It's not my fault, i didn't want to be born a demon!" They just huffed and looked away from me in disgust.

"Just take him away" Mom mumbled to the priest standing beside her and i felt my stomach drop. 

"No mom please!" I sceamed at my mother and struggled against the men and yanked both men to the ground "Mom please" i started slowly walking towards mom with my hand out stretched towards her in a calm way.

"Grab him!" The men got up fast and grabbed my arms and tried to hold me back.

"Let me go! mom! dad!" i struggled more and tried to get out of the strong arm's pulling me back.

"Hold him tight" The priest walked over to me with his hands beside him. The priest hand a stake in one hand and a vile in his other.

" Don't touch me!" i screamed and tried to attack the priest in front of me, but i only managed to bite onto his shoulder.

"You little!" One of the men beside me punched me hard in the gut making me let go of the gushing shoulder.

"I hope this hurts" before i could respond to him i felt a sharp excruciating pain in the left side of my chest causing me to scream out and tremble. I looked at the priest then down to the stake stuck in my chest.

"You...a-ass hole" I coughed out blood onto the priest's face and laughed. My knees started to give out under me as a sudden wave of dizzyness from the amount of pain in my chest hit me hard.

"Take him back to the church and chain him down, and make sure you don't take to stake out" The priest grinned to me and bent down and grabbed my tail and yanked causing me to shutter and cry out in pain at the roughness "Don't forget to chain this down too. This little bugger is strong"

"mom....dad" I mumbled out and stared at them 

"We're sorry..." My dad turned around and lead mom out of the room with the other villager as my eyelids slowly fell shut.

(End of dream flashy back thing)

I was awoken by freezing cold water being splashed onto my face which dripped onto my shirt and soaked the top. i coughed out some water that had gotten in my mouth and looked up to see my most favourite person "Why hello ass hole " I grinned at the tall man in front of me who only grunted in disgust "Good morning to you too beautiful" Mr. ass hole frowned and pushed on my chest which caused the stake to reopen the wound that had healed over. I grunted in pain and looked down to watch the blood stain my shirt "man i really liked this shirt too" I pouted as ass hole unhooked my chains from the wall and tugged me further "What not so talkative today?" That comment earned me a punch in the stomach "Ok gosh don't be so sensitive:" I grinned as i was dragged forward towards the door that lean up the stairs to the main floor "Oh are we going on a romantic walk? gonna give me a kiss? " I made kissy face's at the back of ass hole's head as we walked up the stairs. 

"Shut up" ass hole grumbled and yanked me forward causing me to fall onto my chest

"Owie" I stood up and lifted up my shirt "Look at this! so cool!" The stake was pushed further into my chest and a tiny bit was sticking out of my back "Sweet huh?" ass hole just shook his head and continued to walk up the stairs till we reached the top where he dragged me to the bathroom.

"Strip" Ass hole yanked me into the shower

"Woah take me on a date first" I acted scared and covered myself

"Shut up and strip" Ass hole grabbed me by the front of my shirt and yanked

"Do you just like yanking?" I giggled and pulled my shirt off and slowly started taking off my pants "You ready for this?" I smirked and pulled my pant's down fast

"You're disgusting" Ass hole grabbed the shower head and turned on the cold water and sprayed me with the freezing cold water

"What i don't deserve warmth" I joke and tried to limit the amount of water that hit my skin

"You don't deserve anything but death" I shutter as the water was turned off and ass hole was rummaging through the cupboards "But we're not allowed to kill you, cause master likes you" ass hole pulled out a towel and a blow dryer and walked back towards me

" Blow me" I laughed at my own dirty joke as ass hole pluged in the dryer well ignoring me "Hey, I'm still here" I giggled out as i heard the blow dryer come on "Ignoring me much"

"Just shut up" Ass hole groaned and started roughly drying my red hair

"Hehehe " I giggled at the rough treatment "So rough, i like it" This time i got a blow dryer to the side of the head "Ouch gosh you're mean"

Ass hole only sighed angryly and turned off the dryer "Put these on" Ass hole tossed me a white shirt anda pair of black pants

"So it is a date" I grinned and put my clothes on. I struggled alittle with the shirt but i got this.

"I am going to murder you" Ass hole groaned and pulled two collar like objects out of his pocket "Stay still"

"Do you have magic pockets? that came out of no where!" I gasped and tried to look behind him only to be stopped by him grabbing my tail "Let go! Let go! Let go!" I muttered out as i felt pain and pleasure rush through me

"Then behave and stand still!" ass hole yelled and let go of my tail "Now stay still."

"Ok..." ass hole popped open one of the collars and slid it around my neck "Ouch" I yelped as i felt the collart shut tightly on my neck "That hurt man" Ass hole only glared at me and grabbed my tail and turned me around "W-What are you doing?!" I yelled and looked back at him

"Stop moving" Ass hole opened the other collar and slid it on my tail. I felt my stomach drop as i waited for the pain

"Owwwwww fuck you!" i growled as i felt intense pain plus a tiny bit of pleasure, not gonna lie, but getting beat up everyday kinda becomes adictive and pleasurfu. Ass hole grabbed my tail again andlifted my shirt to wrap my tail aroung my torso 

"Keep you tail hiden. Now lets go the masters waiting for you" asshole tugged me again out of the bathroom and down one of the many halls. We walked down multible halls for a good 3 minute till we stopped at a door "Now behave yourself." The door's opened and i was tugged inside after ass hole. Inside the room was giant and covered in pitures of what looked like children....wtf all of the pictures were of boys with black crosses scared into their neck

"Can we go back to my cell now?" I looked around the room again and noticed three chairs in one corner of the room. Ass hole tugged me towards the chairs that sat an old man, a middle aged man, and oh god he's hot! In the last chair alittle bit back from the others sat a boy maybe 17-18 with blond spikey hair and piercing's.

"Shush" I felt a light shock in my neck and tail and i glared back at ass hole who smirking

"I have brought him master " Ass hole said as he bowed in front of the master

"Thank you. Now Kuro i want you to meet your new master David" The old man pointed towards the boy who huffed and looked away "And his father Allen The IV" He pointed to the man who looked at me in disgust

"We are you're new masters filth." The man glared at me "You are a birthday present for my son David" The boy glared at his father and snarled "Hush David"

"Elliot pass Kuro to David and go help Allen put Kuro's stuff in his car" The old man gestered to the door as ass hle nodded and passed my chain to the boy

"You're names Elliot?" I burst out laughing as i thought about it "My Escourt is name Elliot, you act so tough all the time, but you got a name like Elliot" Elliot glarede at me and pulled his hand out of his pocket with a remote in it

"Shut you're filthy mouth!" I felt intense shocks shot through my body causing my knees to give out under my weight. I fell onto my knees in front of the boy who looked down at me shocked

"What is that?" The boy said with a hint of disgust in his voice "Why is he bleeding" I looked down to see my white shirt had finally turned bloody from the stake.

"It's a shock collar" Elliot said plainly as he tossed it towards the boy who caught it and stared down at the remote in his hand " And it's from a stake. but i must warn you to never remove the stake from him"The boy looked confused but nodded to Elliot who bowed and left the room

"You should bring Kuro to the car, you father is waiting" The old man smiled and stood up walking over to me and the boy " Now kuro behave" The old man patted my head and pushed us towards the door "Good bye Kuro" I growled and glared at the old man as much as i could as i was dragged out of the room and down the halls.

When we were half way down the boy finally stopped and turned around to look at me . Now that i got a better look at him he was really hot, he had piercings all up his left ear with snake bites on his lips, and wow he had beautiful brown eyes . the boy looked down at my hands that were chained together "Are you dangerous? Is that why your hands are chained together? " I looked at the boy and smiled

" Only if you want me to be dangerous" I wiggled my eyebrow at the boy who laughed and smiled

"I like you, you're funny" The boy smiled and started walking again. We walked for a few minite till we reached the front door which was opened by some maids " Thank you" The boy smiled at the maids and dragged me outside into the sun

"Uh...... can we just stay inside?" I groaned as i pulled back till i was in the shade of the porch

" what's wrong you a vampre or something?" The boy laughed and dragged me out into the sun. I felt my skin start burning and i felt sick

"Young master please bring him into the shade!" One of the maids yelled out to the boy. I turned to see the maid who takes care of me panicing

"O-Ok " I was once again dragged back under the shade of the porch

"Are you ok Takashi?" The maid ran up to me and hugged me then pulled away and looked over me

"Takashi....?" The boy looked at me shocked " I thought you're name was Kuro, and who are you?" the maid huffed and looked at the boy

"Kuro is his last name, and my name is lucy i'm just a maid but i use to take care of Takashi" Lucy smiled at me and hugged me one last time " NOw please try to keep him out of the sun, i beg you"

" Ok i'll try " The boy took off his school uniform jacket he had been wearing and drapped it over my arms and Lucy ran inside then came back with a hat

" Here a hat for his head" Lucy smiled and bowed at the boy " Thank you " Lucy whispered as she ran back inside

" You have to explain everything when we get back"The boy dragged me to the large limo in the front yard " Father is it time to leave?" The boy said as he noticed his father siting in the car

"Yes it is, Please get in the car. Stewart please seat the beast " The driver walked up to me and pulled me to the front of the car and sighed

"So sorry about this" The driver brought out a needle and jabbed me in the tiny bit of exposed neck 

"What the.....oh " My eyelids felt heavy and i let them fall closed and i hit the ground.

....Time elasped: 1 Hour.....

Oh god my head hurts "ugggh " I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness and i felt a thunk as i was bounced into a metal object "Owie" I groaned " Where am i?" I listened and heard the sound of a car running and the faint voice of some one talking "Am i in the trunk?" I groaned and held my head as i felt it throb. The car stopped and i heard doors open and shut and some footsteps leaving.

"Straight to bed with you" 

"Dad I'm Not a kid" 

"Just please go to bed"

"Fine what ever

The foot steps left and so did the voices. I heard a unlocking sound and suddenly it was super bright " Are you alright?" The driver asked as he helped me out of the trunk " Sorry about the needle and then the trunk.." The driver mumbled as i stepped onto the ground onto wobbly feet.

"Never been better" I said sarcastically as i steaded myself 

"Come with me" The driver said as he guided me to the door "Inside now" I nooded and watched as the driver opened the door and walked me inside "Welcome to the nigel mansion" I looked around at the large beautiful house and at all the fancy and expensive decor 

"Nice" I smiled then thought of why i was here and frowned

"I'll show you too you're room"

"I have a room?!" I looked at him surprised as he nodded and led me downstairs to a cold and dark room with no windows and just a bed "Holy crap i get a bed!? Sweet! i can't remember the last time i slept on a bed " I grinned

"What did you sleep on before?" The driver asked concerned

"I don't really sleep that much, i only sleep when i need to heal or usally i need to sleep once a week, so they kind of just chained me to a wall and let me sit there" I said as i frowned

"Are you serious?

"Yep"

"Well you should relax till the masters call you, cause that stuff i gave you is still in you're system

"Thank you" I smiled as the driver walked out of the room. Once the driver was gone i flopped onto the bed on my back "This is nice" I closed my eyes and relaxed. Not even 10 minutes later a butler came down to get me

" The sir wants to see you" I groaned and got up to follow the short twig like man up the stairs "Please be careful, the master is in a bad mood" The bulter lead me to a big door and knocked "I have brought Kuro"

" send him in and leave" The butler sighed and opened the door and lightly pushed me into the room " Ah welcome Kuro, kneel here" The man pointed to the ground in front of him and i slowly walked up to him and kneeled 

"You summonded me?" I said well internaly swearing 

"Yes i did, Now you may be my son's toy but that doesn't mean i can't play with you too" I shuttered at his words and frowned "Now i have a job for you " As the man said these words he slid his hands down to his pants and undid them " I need you to suck it" As he said this he yanked my head down and onto his dick. I gagged and glared at him the best i could "Don't bite" He said as he started thrusting my mouth onto his dick "Good boy" he said as he groaned and started thrusting into my mouth well holding my head in place. "Get ready.." he groaned and held my head down so his dick was down my throat and i felt liquid rush down my throat making me choke "Swallow it" He pulled out and I swallowed almost all of the liquid which made the man smile "Now back to your room"

I nodded and stood up and almost ran out of the room but i walked instead. I made it back to my room and flopped onto my back on the bed and for the first time in a while i started crying and crying until i fell asleep

.NEXT DAY.

"Hey Takashi wake up!" i groaned

"You know i'm not asleep Lucy" I opened my eyes to see the boy sitting in front of me " Oh... it's you....Good morning master" I faked a smile and slowly stood up

"Sorry i'm not Lucy and you know you can call me Dave" Master/Dave laughed and stood up too "Hey your eyes are red what happened?"

"Newsflash my eyes were always red" 

"I mean it looks like you were crying alot, they're red and puffy"

"It's fine, and i wasn't i just got dust in my eyes"

"Yeah it is kinda dusty in here" Master Dave sighed and shook his head "But that's why i'm here, were going go have some fun" Dave smiled and grabbed my hand but stopped quickly in his tracks "Why do you still have your chains on? I thought Father said he took them off"

"Nope i've had them one for the past...." I counted on my fingers " 507 give or take a few years" As ?I said that Master Daves jaw dropped

"What about the collar?"

"Collar's. And i've had them since i met you"

"Collar's...? But i only see one" Master Dave looked confused

"Nevermind that, what were we going to do?" I shrugged and smiled at him 

" First were taking off these chains and collars cause it's a bit creepy" Dave smiled held up his hand in a one moment gester and ran up the stairs. Master Dave came back a few moments later with a remote and a key ring "One sec" Dave walked up to me and started taking off the chains holding my hands together then tried to pull the collar off "Damnit the collar won't come off" He groaned 

"On the remote there is a switch that says release" Dave nodded and looked on the remote and smiled when he saw the release button "Push it" Dave pushed the button and the collar fell off my neck "Oh god that feels nice, ok hit it one more time" Master Dave nodded and pushed it again and the collar that was around my tail fell out of the front of my shirt

"Where did that come from?" Master Dave looked cofused as he lifted up my shirt "Wow holy shit what is that? Is that a tail?!" Dave held my shirt up to where the stake was implanted in me

"Uh n-no it's not pfft totally not" I paniced and held the front of my blood stained shirt down

"Dude let me see, Its cool" Dave grinned and pulled my shirt up with surprising strength "Cool " Master Dave reached out and grabbed it making me gasp " Did i hurt you?!" Dave let go and looked at my face which was probably bright red

"I-i'm good, you didn't hurt me" I mumbled and looked away embarassed

"Wait a minute, did that feel good...?" Dave smirked and lifeted my shirt back up and grabbed my tail lightly causing me to gasp out a pleased sound. Master Dave smirked and let go "It's so soft" He giggled and turned around "And sensitive" He cooed as he started walking upstairs " Follow me" I blushed and followed him up stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave was a few steps ahead of me as he started walking up the stair case, i stayed back for a second to tuck my tail back around my sickly thin torso.

"Coming? " Master Dave turned around on the top step with a look of concern and a little excitment.

"Yes Master" I grinned at the frown Master Dave made and started to jog up the stairs towards Dave.

"Please just call me Dave, it feels creepy with you calling me Master cause we're like the same age" Master Dave scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "Wait we are the same age right? You look like your the same age as me" Dave paniced and looked at me for a responce

"I'm way older then you i bet" I smirked and put my hands behind my head.

"I'm 18, how old are you? like 17? 16?" 

"I'm actually 522 years old, i thought you got that from the whole having the chains on for 506 years" I giggled and smirked more if that was possible

"What?! i thought you were joking!? You only look like your 16!" Daves mouth fell open as he stared at me on the stair below him

"My body is still 16 but my mind is 522 years old, make any sense?" Dave looked a little confused " Uh ok to put it simply i have been alive in this 16 year old body that has never aged for over 500 years. Is that a good enough explanition?" Dave nodded and glanced down at my shirt and groaned. Master Dave frowned and turned back around. 

"Uh we should probably change your shirt.... your dripping..." Master Dave mummble and i looked down at my blood soaked shirt.

"Oh shit sorry!" I raised my hand up to my chest to try to stop the blood from dropping onto the floor " I'll clean up the floor."

" It's ok don't be sorry! I mean it's not your fault your fault your bleeding! arrrg doesn't it hurt?" Master Dave had a sad look on his face as he turned around and looked at me with concern.

"Yeah it hurts, it used to hurts alot but i have learned to deal with the pain so it's normal now." I smiled at him as I closed the space between us and pushed past him to open the door and walk out.

"Hey wait up!" Master Dave ran out the door a second later and hit my shoulder "Jerk" Dave muttered and walked past me "Tour time " He yelled and started saying out names of rooms i didn't care for as we walked through the house.

"-nd nobody's allowed in Fathers study." I caught that last bit and frowned 'why did his Father let me in then, well i know why but why?! this is the same door from yesterday no doubt about it' The door was tall with gold trim, it was very different then all the other doors and very hard to forget " -tening to me? Kuro? Heeeey Kuro"I blinked and looked at Master Dave who was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah i know. Don't go in the study, got it" I tried to fake a smile and grin at him hoping he wouldn't notice my discomfort.

"Ok last stop is my room!" Dave smirked and grabbbed my arm and dragged me towards a large stair case "Hurry up" He laughed and tugged me up the stairs with him. We stopped at the top of the stairs for a second before he was dragging me down the hall to another stair case.

"How many stairs are there? " I groaned and followed Dave as he walked up the steps and opened the door to a large attic decked out with posters of bands and badass looking men, and the rest was a large ass gaming centre. "Woah....Awesome" Dave grinned.

"Thats not all " Dave lead me towards a door and pushed it open "Check it out" He gestured towards the open door. I smiled and looked into the the stupidly large room "My Master bedroom of awesomeness!" The room was large with a giant bed in the middle and two doors, one on each of the far walls. "Like it?" I stared in awe.

"Holy shit" I muttered out and glanced around. I was so lost in awe that i didn't notice blood dripping onto the floor.

"H-holy shit! Fuck I forgot! Sorry! " Master Dave grabbed my arm and dragged me through the door closest to the door we came in.

"S-sorry" I held my other hand against my chest to stop the blood from dropping onto the white title floor that was now covered with drops of blood "Oh god i'm so sorry"

"It's ok we should just go clean you up tho" Dave smiled and started rumaging through the cabinet "One sec" 

"What should i do?" Dave looked up at me and smiled.

"Take off your shirt" I blushed lightlly and obeyed as I slid off my bloody white shirt.

"Uhhh ok, where should i put my shirt?" I held the bloody shirt in front of my thin body to try and cover up my chest. Now that i got a good look at my chest i noticed that the skin around the stake was bruised and covered with blood 'ouch, man this has never hurt this much before' I groaned to myself and sighed.

"i'll get you one of mine to wear till we get you some, but just toss that shirt on the floor for now" Dave laughed and continued to rumage though the cabinet under the large sink "Where is it?" Dave muttered and went to rumage again only to smile and shout out a "Yes" as he came back up with a white bag.

"What is that?" I looked at Dave confused

"A first aid kit" I looked at Dave more confused

"A what? what is it for?" 

"You seriously don't know what a first aid kit is for??" I nodded and watched as Dave sighed "It's to heal treat wounds, you know like bandages and antibiotical shizz"

"You don't just spray some water on it to clean it? " I asked confused as Dave walked over to me and pointed to the counter.

"Sit" I nodded and slowly eased myself onto the counter and sat there staring at Dave's deep brown eyes.

"Woah his eyes are so pretty" I thought to myself, or atleast i thought i did but judging by the light blush and laugh that came out of Dave's mouth i had said it out loud. Oh god I said that out loud!

"Yes you did and you still are" Dave laughed and patted me on my shoulder lightly " God your adorable" I blushed and looked away from his face embarrased.


	3. that was a bad/good idea....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i didn't know anyone would be able to find this but i guess someone did stumble upon this shitty weird book and like it so this is for you

I sat there and watched as Dave smiled and rumaged through the white bag with a red plus sign on it, what was it called again...? oh yeah! a first aid kit duh. I laughed to myself quietly and smiled down at Master Dave. 

"what is that....?" Master Dave spoke up and caught my attention as he looked up at me with a weird face that I could not quite place an expression on, it looked confused and curious i guess you could say.

"what is what? " I looked back at him confused " what are you looking at?" Master Dave was staring at my left ear in silence "Master?" Master Dave stayed silent as he move toward my ear and pushed my shaggy red hair out of the way.

"What the hell is that?! Is that a tag..?! And what happened to your ear?! its split!" I just sat there in silence as Master dave rambled on. I froze and mentally freaked the fuck out.

"A what?!" I quickly turned my head around to look at my face in the huge mirror behind me. The sight I was met with sickened me, Staring back at me was not what i expected. My face was more pale then usual making my freckles stick out and the dark circles under my eyes were dark, my hair was everywhere and the red was looked more black because of the dirt. "ugh I didn't think I looked this bad"

"You ok?" I ignored Master Dave and kept looking at my thin sickly form.

"Gross" I groaned and pushed my shaggy hair back from my ear to see a tag like the ones you see on cows pierced through my left ear, the sight made me gag.

"Ok i'm going to go get a shirt for you..." Master Dave said awkwardly as he slipped out of the bathroom.

I sat there staring at my reflection but it wasn't my reflection staring back at me it was me but i had long elf ears and my teeth were all fangs smiling back at me, the skin was a ashy grey color and my eyes were pure black and dripping black tears almost, my hair had turned a jet black. One thing that caught my eyes was on this reflections neck was a black cross that had been burned into the skin.

" Let me out Takashi." The reflection spoke and pointed to my chest "Take out the stake." My hand ran down to the bloody stake and wrapped around the tiny bit of it that was sticking out and pulled causing a shock of pain to go through me.

"Fuck!" I gritted my teeth and pulled harder "Come out! "I was starting to get frusterated but I kept trying

"What are you doing?!" Master Dave ran up to after dropping the stuff he was carrying at the door   
and pulled my hand away "there's blood gushing everywhere!" Master Dave was trying to stop the blood but failing to do really anything.

"Take it out."I mumbled to Master Dave

"What was that?" Master asked as he looked up at me

" Take it out now! It hurts" I yelled and ripped my hand out of Master Daves hand "It hurts! Take it out" I gripped the stake again and tried to pull as Master Dave stared in shock at me.

"Ok stop! your hurting yourself more. Let me do it." Master Dave pulled my hands down and set them on my lap "Stay still. I don't wan't to hurt you" I nodded and sat as still as I could as i waited for him to pull it out "Ready...?" I nodded and looked down at Master Daves hand as he brought it up to the stake and wrapped his hand around it "fast like a bandaid " Master   
Dave muttered to himself as he breathed in. I felt a shock of pain rack my body as the stake was ripped from my chest "Done" Master Dave sighed in relief as he tossed the stake to the side. 

"M-Master...." I groaned and held my head because it was throbing.

"Good boy" The voice from earlier laughed as it disapeared.


	4. Shizz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really really short chapter

Something wasn't right, I could feel a burning feeling run down from my skull to my toes. "Master....s-somethings not r-right" I gasped as another sharp throb ran through my head.

"Shit" Master looked scared as he backed away with his hands in front of him "T-takashi....whats happening...?!"

I looked up at Master confused as I jumped down from the counter "I d-don't kn-" another sharp pain shot through me and I felt a cold hand on my shoulder "M-master..." I saw Masters face contort into fear as he pointed behind me

"Takashi!" I quickly spun around to see a pale grey hand sticking out of my messed up reflection. I tried to back up but the hand grabbed me and pulled towards me.

"I'm going to take this back" the reflection said as he turned into mist, and before I could even locate him he had already slipped down my throat "hehehe" I started coughing as my body hit the floor.

"Takashi!" I felt hands on my side shaking me but I couldn't move, my body felt light " Are you ok?" Master shook me more but I couldn't even respond.

"He's fine." My mouth moved without my consent as a deep voice spoke "Haa " I took an inhale of breathe and released it "It's good to be back" I felt my body moving as I stood up, but It wasn't me moving it.

"M-mas..ter" I groaned out but It came out sounding more like dual voices, one husky and deep and the other my soft voice, It was terrifing.

"Takashi? What's happening to you, look at you!" My body let out a soft chuckle as it turned around to stare into the mirror, and to my surprise what was staring back at me was the same terrifing face from before, the man with the cross burned into his neck.

"AHHHH!" I screamed and tried to look away but my body wouldn't let me, I had to stand there as this other person control my body.

"I gotta admit you got a fine body babe" The husky voice said as my hands pulled up my shirt " I choose a good one" my shirt was fully pulled off "I've been waiting awhile to do this" I turned towards Master and started walking towards him which made him back away in fear.

"W-who are you?!" Master's back hit the wall as I stepped to be in front of him

"I am Kuro" I held out my hand " Nice to meet you" I chuckled and pulled my hand back.


End file.
